Cabeza de Urdimbre
Cabeza de Urdimbre (頭のワープ, Urdimbre de Cabeza) is the Navigator/Strategist of the Banshee Pirates. Originally he was a consultant for the Marines, who had helped them with plans and other strategy for them to use. He also offered his own services to the revolutionaries and many other organizations; however he found himself teaming up with the Banshee pirates. Wanting to become famous, so when they allied themselves with The Hakuri Pirates. He gladly joined; he now has a bounty of 25,000,000. For such crimes as selling information on the black-market about the marines and even the Gorosei. He also is wanted for the murder of 3 different women and one child; he also is famous for stealing from a noble who wanted his help. With the name The Third Eye (サードアイ, Sanban no Hitomi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), he is famous for his robotic third eye hidden under his turban. With this he sets out to become famous and someday start his own crew, but as for now his loyalties lay with the banshee pirates. Appearance Cabeza is a tall and thin man, with Olive skin and blue eyes. Originally when he was working with the marines and such, he wore a black robe that dragged on the floor. He wore a red haori off his swords and was seen smoking on a pipe, he walked with a cane. However he has long black hair kept in a potential but after he left he shaved his head.His main outfit consist of a pair of brown pants, over this he wears a long brown robes. He wears a white cloak and scarf, he wears a white turban much like Hakushin. Underneath his head is shaved and he hides a third eye, which is really a cybernetic eye. He carries a bo staff with him and a sword under the folds of his robes. He also wears a pair of big hop earring, hanging down and stretching out his earlobes. He is also seen wearing many different rings on his fingers and a gold bracelet, with a chain on his other wrist. Personality Cabeza comes off as one of the mysterious members of the Banshee crew, he displays a calm, contemplative personality. He is a confident strategist and man to begin with. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Marines, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing pirates just because the Marines consider them to be evil. However, he believes that pirates can do whatever they please without any consequences, making him seem hypocritical. He also comes off as a bit of cold and apathetic to others besides his own crew and allies. Cobeza also seems to enjoy the supernatural, such as the poltergeist that hunt the Scream-O. He also is seen constantly studying old books forms cults of the new world and trying his own ceremonies to see what would happen. He does also read the stars, he looks up and often states different things he sees. Such as death or another event that is to come. Most of his fortunes do come true, making him very arrogant and he seems to enjoy bragging about it. Relationships Crew Among the crew, he will fight right by them. Like many other members of the crew he is more than willing to do anything to get famous. He and Trenette get along the best, the two can discuss stragety and events in order to get more members or such. Cobeza also gets along with Almaen, he thinks of her as a very capable captain and leader of their crew. He isn't scare to order the other lesser members around either. Allies Hakuri Crew Cobeza is very liked by his allies and he admires them the most. Because he had sided with the right crew, since it seems that the hakuri crew had survived without any of their members dieing. Unlike with the whitebeard pirates losing thier captain and ace, the skyline losing rose. Which he feels are more of advanagte to them and thinks of those crews as nothing, since they hold such useless things into consideration. Hakushin Okashi Obeza and Hakushin have known each other for a long time, the two are very good strategists. The two do exchange information on movements of the other crews in order to keep track of the things in the world, it seems that they have something planned but to what it is, is unknown. Abilities and Powers Speed Gobeza has average speed, he is able to keep up with the rest of his crew members. He can handle himself against the likes of lower ranking marines and with help he could take on a commodore or such. However he uses his bo staff, by spinning it at such a high speed he is able to glad across the field and gives him an advanagte. Strength He has average strength of a man his age, he can keep up with the other members. But he could be able to take on lower ranked Marine officers and higher ones with back up. His bo staff is said to be close to 10 pounds and he is able to manipulate it and hold it with ease. Swordsmanship Cabeza is a very good swordsman to combat with, he uses a style all his own. He uses slashes and stabs the most, he has shown his sword mastery against a commodore before. He was able to handle himself against the commodore and still kill him, with help from his third eye. Body Modification His body modifications is very simple he has created a third eye, if he takes his turban off it will be seen. The eye is like a camera remembering everything that Cabeza has been, done and many other things. He tells that he has remember all of the places the stars are in the different seasons of the year. He has shown to also fire an energy blast from his third eye as well. Haki Cabeza is very good with haki he is able to increase his own senses, durability and can be able to knock back Triva *Cabeza full name is Spanish for "Head Warp", because of the turban he wears. *He also has a signature laugh as well, it being "Cabahahaha". Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Banshee Pirates Category:Navigator Category:Strategist Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User